A Halloween Tale
by Friday Night 13
Summary: A short story from the previous story of "Nightmare Before Springvile". Judy loves to do performance with her father Jack Skellington. But this Halloween she wants to do it all by herself for the towns people. She remember about Christmas Town that her father once went to. She goes there by herself with the help of Santa Clause she get's her brilliant ideas for Halloween.


On Hallow Eve of the brisk of Halloween Town. A young skeleton girl name Judy Skellington (had a black and white spider web dress with a cute black bow tie in her hair) is doing her scariest show for the town. With her beloved father Jack Skellington. All who live in Halloween Town adores her and her family for which they are very royal of Halloween Town. The night fell and the mayor's office clock dong of Midnight. Judy sneak out of the house still in her pajamas on (it was a purple one) and walk to the graveyard. She walk through the gate and kept walking until she got to the Spiral Hill. She sat on top of the hill and just wonder what

can she do to surprise everyone even her father on Halloween Night. She wanted to try something new, something to show her parents that she can do the show all by herself.

She sat and wonder and wonder then like a light bulb she got an idea. "What if I can go to Christmas Town like dad did once long ago". She stood up and as she did the hill began to twirl down ahead of her. She walk down the hill and right into the Hinterlands she went. It took her four hours to reach to the seven trees with each holidays on them. She stop and observe each trees with different symbols on each tree. Then as she past the tree with a turkey on it she saw what she had been looking for. A tree not just a tree but a Christmas tree with decorations on it. "Ah... this is what I have been looking for then"? She open the door up but she didn't see nothing at all just empty. She sigh "oh well". But then a swirl of wind with snowflakes swirling around her and the next happen she fell right in. "Ah..."! The door shut right behind her.

Then she fell on a pile of snow and to her it felt like landing on a soft warm blanket except it wasn't too warm. She shook her head and got up. As she open up her eye hole and got the snow out of it. She gaze at the sight she seen. There in front of her was a town with lights all over the houses. She smile then she look up and saw the sign reads "Christmas Town". Judy smiled and said "I'm here, now let's see what ideas I can get from this town". She was walking through the town and saw a big Christmas Tree in the middle of the town with lights and big balls on them. And on top of that tree was a big shiny star. She began to love the town. No one was out except her and she knew where they were at. She look at all the houses and observe all the lights.

She fell in love with the town that soon she got a brilliant idea of her Performance for Halloween. She saw a clock tower that stand at the end of the town. It rang a Christmas Song (Peace to the World). It was ringing for 5:00am. Judy knew that she better get back home or else she is in big trouble. She was starting to leave when a voice behind her said "Hello Judy". She turn around and saw a big jolly man with a red suit, black boots, and a red hat with a long white beard hanging down. She gasp knowing who this man was. "Sandy Claws, I have heard so much about you". Santa Claus smile and said "I know very well why you are here dear, and unlike your father you my dear are only to get some ideas for you preformance". Judy scratch her skull not knowing how Santa would know what she was up to. "Here my dear, you can go straight home before your folks wakes up and find that you are gone".

Judy grab a candy mint from Santa and said "thank you". Santa smile and said "I wish you luck". Judy ate the mint and soon was back in her room. She ran to her closet and grab a purple cape that her mother made for her thirteenth birthday. She thought to herself "I'll prove myself to be the most scariest monster of all times". The next night of Halloween Judy was in her room putting on her cape. She tie her cape on so it won't fall off. When she happen to turn around and saw on her bed was a string of light with light bulbs on it. She look at it and there beside it was a note from Santa Claus. She reads the note carefully.

Dear Judy Skellington

I figure you may need this for your special performance for tonight. I wish you luck.

From Sandy Claws.

Judy smiled and grab the string of light and look at it and said "this will be perfect for my performance tonight. I surprise everyone ha, they won't know what hit them". She went in the bathroom and waited for everyone to leave. Once everyone left she came out still holding the string of light in her hands and walk out of the house. She was so ready for her big show for everyone.

Meanwhile at the town square everyone were dancing around and singing their song. Jack had been during his little spooky tricks and scaring everyone. Sally and Sarah who is a rag doll and wears black and white shirt. She is the sister of Judy and she too gets into Halloween. Everyone was enjoying themselfs until all of sudden all the lights went out and everyone stop. No one had no idea what was going on. The mayor with his long hat, a spider bolo tie and a ribbon that says "Mayor" ask "what is the meaning of this"? Then on top of the green slim fountain was lights flickering on and off. No one could quite see who or what was doing the light flickering.

Jack with his black suit and pants with a bat bow tie on look closely and realize what the lights were. "Those are Christmas lights. Why and who is holding them"? Sally heard Jack and said "I don't know". Then fire was rising above the lights and then a figure fell into the water with a cape and hair on fire. No one still could not figure out who or what just fell into the green slime. Some of the monster kids (mummies, vampires, demons, werewolf, etc) came a little closer to see who was the one that was on fire. The Christmas light landed on the ground and the lights were still on. After 2 minutes something or someone was rising from the fountain. All the kids were backing away and watch as the figure was rising from the fountain.

Everyone watch and as the figure rose all the way and jump on the ground. They all figure it out who it was. Sarah jaws drop and said out loud "Judy"! Indeed it was Judy and she sure had everyone scare their pants off even her dear father and mother. Judy smile and yelled out "Happy Halloween Everyone Ha Ha Ha"! Jack and Sally (had a mix pattern color on and with lots of stitches) also were surprised to see their daughter during the performance all by herself. Judy walk up to her parents with her purple cape flowing behind her. "So what did you think"? Jack and Sally look at her and realize that their little girl was growing up. Sarah was the first to speak up and said "It was super, horrific, amazing, Judy"!

Judy smile and said "thanks Sarah, I knew you would". Jack smile and said "I was wrong. You are now ready to be doing the things that I have done before you". Judy smiled even bigger and glad that her father would at least now let her do shows for the town by herself. Sally nodded and said "you're growing up too fast. You're not little anymore but more of a woman". Judy liked the idea of becoming more like a woman. Well she is like a woman, since she is sixteen year old. Judy was super happy that day and would not forget about it either. Everyone celebrate the rest of Halloween and as for Judy. She will never forget about visiting Christmas Town. Even though she never told anyone (not even her family) about her visit to Christmas Town. And she will forever remember the time her parents were so proud of her.

The End.


End file.
